


Thanksgiving With The Spencers

by TrishW



Series: Brad and Lucas from General Hospital [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishW/pseuds/TrishW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving and Brad spends his first one with his boyfriend Lucas and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving With The Spencers

It was Thanksgiving and Bobbie was busy setting the table. "I don't know where Carly could be."

Lucas hated when his mom was fidgety. "I'm sure she'll be home soon."

Josslyn came down the stairs. "Is dinner ready yet I'm hungry."

Bobbie smiled at her granddaughter. "We're waiting for your mom to get home."

Josslyn plopped down at the table with a frown on her face. "But you said we would eat soon."

Just then the doorbell rang and Lucas turned around to go answer the door. "We had to wait for Brad anyway. That should be him now."

Josslyn perked up. "I didn't know he was coming."

Lucas smiled as his niece got up to join him. "I didn't know you liked Brad."

Josslyn smiled. "He's friends with Britt. They are the only ones that get me. You know, child of the corn."

Lucas nodded. He never understood his niece's fascination with corn. "I see."

He opened the door and Brad stood smiling on the other side, with two bottles of wine in his hands. "Hi. I hope I'm not late."

Lucas smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, after he stepped inside."No, you're right on time."

Josslyn chimed in. "Maybe now we can eat."

Bobbie walked over to greet Brad as they came into the living room. "We still need to wait for your mother."

Josslyn was about to protest, when Lucas got a text. He pulled out his phone.  "I guess we can eat, Carly said that she's running late."

Josslyn grabbed Brad's hand and pulled him towards the dining room. "You don't have to tell me twice.  You can sit next to me."

Bobbie smiled and put her arm through her son's as they followed into the dining room. "I guess Josslyn has given Brad her stamp of approval as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group talked and enjoyed their meal.  Josslyn reached over and picked up one of the bowls. She held it out for Brad. "Would you like more corn?"

Brad picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth, then placed the napkin on the table.  "It's all yours. I'm stuffed. This was great. Thanks for having me Mrs Jones."

 Bobbie smiled at Brad. "Please call me Bobbie and I'm glad you could make it. We didn't get a chance to talk at Carly's fiasco of a wedding."

Brad looked nervously at Lucas. "Yeah...uh"

Lucas squeezed Brad's leg under the table to reassure him. "Where is Carly?" 

Bobbie was just about to get worried again, when Carly came walking in. She got up to meet her daughter. "Where have you been? We were almost done with dinner. I think Josslyn finished the corn, but there's still plenty left."

Carly was obviously upset. "I'm not hungry. I'm glad you didn't wait."

Lucas got up to join his mother and sister, as Brad kept Josslyn occupied. "What's the matter?  Did you hear from Franco?"

The thought of what Franco had done to her family upset Carly even more. "No. I went to see Sonny. I couldn't stand the idea of him spending Thanksgiving alone."

Bobbie hugged her daughter. "Oh baby. I know how hard this is, but he pled guilty so that you could be free."

Carly felt even more guilty. "It's more than that. I wanted to be the one to tell him that Michael moved in with the Quartermaines and changed his name."

Bobbie was shocked, but Lucas wasn't. "I've always liked Sonny, but can you blame Michael?  He killed his father."

Carly glared at her brother. "AJ is not his father. Sonny raised him.  AJ didn't do anything for him."

Lucas understood where his sister was coming from. "But he was getting closer to him before he died."

Carly wanted no part of what Lucas was saying. She lashed out. "Would you say the same thing about Tony?"

Lucas was caught off guard. "What?"

Carly was determined to prove her point. "You've been getting closer to Julian, but Tony raised you. He was always the one you saw as your father. Has that changed?"

Lucas couldn't believe what his sister was saying. "You can't be comparing Sonny to my father."

Carly walked over to get a drink. "Why can't I. Tony raised you and Sonny raised Michael."

Lucas frowned. "Sonny is a mobster. My dad was a respected neurosurgeon. You can't compare the two."

Carly turned and took a sip of her drink. "It doesn't matter what they did for a living. The important thing is that he loved you and protected you. Besides, Tony was far from perfect. I know that first hand."

Bobbie stepped towards her daughter. "Carly, stop it."

Carly turned her attention to her mother. "What?  There's been a lot of truth told recently. Let's not start sugar coating things now. Tony did some terrible things. So let's not start painting him as a saint. How would you feel if Lucas decided to change his name from Jones to Jerome?  It's been your fear ever since you found out that Julian was alive."

Lucas interjected  "I wouldn't do that.  I don't want any part of Julian's life. Tony is my father."

Carly had about enough and headed up the stairs. "And Sonny is Michael's.  Now that Sonny has lost him, I'm not sure how he will survive in prison."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas needed a minute.  He headed for the kitchen.  "I'll get the dessert."

Bobbie started after her son, but Brad had been listening to the whole exchange and decided that being smothered by his mother probably wasnt what Lucas would want.  He gently grabbed her arm.  "I'll help him.  Why don't you take care of Josslyn."

Bobbie looked at Josslyn and then back at the kitchen.  She then looked at Brad.  "Okay.  Thanks."

Brad made his way into the kitchen. Lucas was getting the pie out of the box.  An indirect approach always worked in the past.  "You need any help with anything?"

Lucas didn't look at his boyfriend, as he looked through all the drawers for the serving knife. "I would never ask you to hurt my sister."

Brad smiled, as he picked up the knife from the counter and held it out for Lucas.  "You looking for this?"

Lucas frowned down at the item in his boyfriend's hand and took it from him.  "Yeah.  Thanks."

Brad picked up the dessert plates. "No problem.  I'm sure she didn't mean any of what she said. She was obviously upset."

Lucas let out a sigh.  "Unfortunately, even if she's lashing out, there is some of her real feelings in what she's saying. Tony had his moments, but he never killed anyone."

Brad put down the plates and put his hand on Lucas's arm to reassure him. "I never met him, but I've only heard good things about him, but I have a feeling that it's not what she said about Tony that got to you."

Lucas hated how Brad could see through him sometimes.  "You're right.  I would never take Julian's name though."

Brad nodded.  "I know, but you have been getting closer to him."

That was what had bothered Lucas about his encounter with Carly. "Yeah I have."

Brad stepped closer to Lucas.  "And that doesn't take away from anything that you and Tony shared."

Lucas knew that what Brad was saying was true. "I know that. It's just that Julian is here, while my dad is gone. There's things that I'll never be able to share with him. In a way I get what Carly was saying. Now Michael doesn't have a father at all.  Julian is more like Sonny. He's done some terrible things and I was shot because of him."

Brad understood what Lucas was saying. "Yeah, but he's out of the mob now."

Lucas looked sadly at Brad. "Is he?  He admitted that he's still involved with the people he was involved with. He tells me that I shouldn't ask questions for my own good. Maybe I'm scared to find out the truth."

Brad put both hands on Lucas's shoulders. "Would you care for him any less?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "At first I did everything to keep from knowing him.  Now that I do, I'm glad that I did. I didn't know it, but there was a piece of me that was missing."

Brad pulled Lucas into a hug. "I'm sure Tony would be happy to hear that."

Lucas rested his chin on Brad's shoulder. "I owe it all to you."

Brad let Lucas go and picked up the plates again before heading back into the dining room. "I didn't make you do anything that you didn't want to do anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brad and Lucas arrived back at Brad's apartment. Brad threw his coat on the sofa. "Thanks again for inviting me to Thanksgiving dinner."

Lucas sat on the sofa. "Thanks for not holding my dysfunctional family against me.  I'm just glad Morgan came over. He's the only one that can reason with Carly."

Brad sat next to his boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

Lucas put his arm around Brad's shoulder and pulled him over towards him. "Carly lost Michael. She won't take the chance of losing Morgan too. He'll get through to her."

Brad was happy. "That's good. I like spending time with your family."

Lucas wasn't sure why. "There's never a dull moment. That's for sure. I've been back alost a year. There's been kidnappings, shootings and weddings from hell. That's why I stayed in Seattle."

Brad wasn't sure what to make of Lucas's statement.  "..but you're glad you didn't now?"

Lucas realized how what he said probably sounded. He tightened his grip around Brad's shoulder. "Yes.  I am. Maybe we should talk about your family. When do I get to meet them?"

Brad got up and went to get a drink. "Never."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas followed Brad and put up his hand to reject the beer that he was offering him. "What do you mean?  You've mentioned your father not being excited about you being gay, but you don't talk about your mom."

Brad took a swig of his beer. "My mom is dead."

Lucas was shocked. "I can't believe you never told me that." 

Brad walked back to the sofa. "It happened when I was 16. We were really close."

Lucas felt terrible. He was always talking about his own family. He walked over and sat next to Brad. "That sucks. Was that just after you came out?"

Brad took another swig of his beer. "No. Before."

Lucas frowned. "So she never knew. Maybe if she was alive, it would have been easier when you told your dad."

Brad was very serious. "I think she knew before I did and I think my dad held it against her. The tap dancing and bullying, he would try and get me to toughen up. She always told him that I couldn't help who I was. When I told him, I think he realized what she meant."

Lucas put his hand on Brad's leg. "That doesn't matter. You said that you're past it. I'd like to meet him."

Brad put down his beer and leanEd back on Lucas. He'd never talked about his family with anyone. "Maybe someday. Right now I'd rather hang around your dysfuntional family."

Lucas was willing to let it go now. He held Brad tight. "I'm going to hold you to that."

THE END


End file.
